A Million Reasons
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Soon they are spiraled down a road of betrayal, love, hurt, war and many other emotions. Will they hurt or help the failing relationship of Remus and Sirius and change the future? Has their stay in the past jeopardized Harry’s existence? SLASH: SBRL DH JL


**A Million Reasons**

_**By-**_** RavenHeart101**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I own nothing, maybe a few characters that is all. **

**WARNINGS- Slash (Male/ Male paring), swearing, Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny bashing.**

_**Summery-**_** Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the school are sent to the past for a little trip, this trip is supposed to teach them about war, about the first war. The time is 1977, the beginning of the year. However, soon they are spiraled down a road of betrayal, love, hurt, war and many other emotions. Has their stay in the past jeopardized Harry's existence? Will the lot of them be shocked when they learn more and more about the people they have learned to hate? To love even? Will they hurt or help the failing relationship of Remus and Sirius and change the future? **

_**Told by the Marauders' point of view.

* * *

**_

He still cannot decide if he made the right choice over that summer. He still cannot seem to be able to forgive him. It has been nearly two years and yet his heart still feels betrayed every time he looks at him. Is that wrong? Remus sighed and pushed it to the back of his mind. He had much more important things to deal with than worrying about his relationship with Sirius. Much more important things. Like NEWTS, and prefect duties and the transformations. Quickly he threw down his books, watching as they bounced up and down on his maroon colored bed. He blew out of the side of his mouth and turned on his heal, making his way down the dormitory stairs and out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his head down, he did not want to have to deal with the awkwardness at diner, and he did not even want to eat. So he made up his mind, he was not going to eat, just for this once. He scowled at the door as he passed and made his way to the library, the one place his friends would never dare go…

* * *

Lily gave Dumbledore a look as if saying, hurry up you senile old man. He was going on about the importance of friendship, how their very lives were going to change. The school already knew that, the point was, they were all scared shitless they just were all good at hiding it. Dumbledore, who was supposedly the most powerful wizard in all history, was being forced to have a witch with a b otherwise known as a bitch substitute as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and keep Ministry Officials at the school at all times. Who this person was may you ask but the famous and twenty something year old Professor Umbridge. She did not look all that mean in Lily's blazing green eyes, but than again neither did Lucius Malfoy. Might not want to ask her about that one. She glanced attentively at James Potter and Sirius Black, her eyes scanning over the group of friends. James Potter had certainly grown up, his hair was still a dark black, and still it was messy as hell, but his hazel eyes held a certain since of courage that it had not held before. Sirius Black had grown a few inches, gotten a bit tanner; his grey eyes had matured to a simple grey blue. His dark charcoal black hair had grown out to the length of his chin, the curls that it used to hold having been warded off with some kind of spell or potion. Peter Pettigrew had grown, not a lot, he still was plump, short but he had matured himself. Lily grew suspicious; those three were there, however, there was no Remus Lupin. She remembered his sparkling amber eyes and his blonde hair that seemed to be turning brown. She also remembered the fight Sirius and him had had in fifth year, how horrifying it was when Remus got angry. Still to this day, she wondered what it just happened to be about…

* * *

The two wondered where their friend was, they tried not to look frightened but with the war going on they had to be sure that everyone was okay. James glanced at Sirius and noticed how tense he looked; he felt the fear rolling off him. His hazel eyes turned to concern, "I'm sure he's fine," James whispered encouragingly to his best friend, all he received was a small unsure smile in return…

* * *

Remus sighed and flipped through the pages of the old book. He had read the story about one hundred times before. All right so that's an exaggeration, but he had read it a lot. The last of which when he was with Sirius, one of their last moments they had spent in each other's arms. He gave the book a sad smile and put it away on the shelf, which it had, come. He backed up only to treed on someone's foot. "Sorry," he apologized quickly while he turned around. The girl looked up at him, her brown eyes held curiosity, and Remus couldn't help but feel crowded.

"It's quite alright, I should have been standing so close anyway," She answered accepting his apology in a second, "Why aren't you at the feast?"

"Why aren't you?" He asked back, turning his back to the bushy haired girl.

"I have my reasons." She said politely.

"Me too," He said, suddenly he realized that she must be one of the transfer students Dumbledore told them about, "Oh, I'm so sorry if I sounded rude, I just- do you need help?" He finally gave in.

"Help with what?" She asked her eyes narrowing in confusement. Remus swallowed; maybe she was not one of those new students.

"Never mind." He left the library in a rush. If she wasn't one of those new students than who was she?

* * *

The next morning the four friends a woke to find two new beds in their dormitory. Each bed was occupied, except one. A boy walked out of the bathroom, a towel rapped around his waist. He walked over to his truck and glanced at the group of unusual friends. He blushed when his eyes met James' and he scurried back into the bathroom. Sirius shot Remus a calculating look, both having realized that he looked awfully like James. "Well," James muttered, "That was awfully strange."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_**Next time: Harry, Ron, and Hermione introduce themselves. Sirius and Remus talk. Lily finally finds out that James is Head Boy.

* * *

**

_**A: N- Ok, so how'd you like it? **_


End file.
